2013-03-05 The Price of Homes in Westchester
It's mid-afternoon, and the place is Salem Center. Inside a book store, people are going about scanning for books, having a look at their contents before either going away or heading over to the counter and pay for them. One of such people, however, is a guy with a hoodie over his head, who seems to be reading a book with a lot of attention. A book about caves and their ecosystems. This reader is Jacob. Amanda has actually spent some time in caves. More time than she'd like to admit, really. Especially since not all of them were on this Earth, either. But, she's no spelunker. And isn't overly likely to share the experiences those caves presented her, in any case. What brings her into the shop, however, isn't geological research so much as it culinary. It's a hobby, after a fashion. To that end, she has two books tucked under her arm, presently. She's on her way to the cash when she passes through the geology aisle, slowing partly to step around the hooded young man, and partly because one of those inevitable bargain books catches her eye. Thus, she stops beside him, and reaches to check out the cover of book purporting to tell all about the geological history of Westchester. Jacob quietly glances at Amanda through the corner of his eye. "Did you know there would be a series of caves over this area, some of which may actually remain unexplored?", he throws in in a conversational hook. Amanda glances over to the young man as he speaks. A light smile touches her lips at his words. "I'd heard rumours," she admits. She thumbs the book and then lifts it for him to see. "I expect this one might cover some of them that have been." The World Beneath Westchester. She actually finds the title amusing, though she doesn't particularly betray it. The author really has no idea. Jacob skims over that book, and nods a little. "Thank you. I'll be sure to check this one out as well." He closes the book, and moves for a quasi-formal introduction. "I'm Jacob. Pleased to meet you." At ten bucks, it's a good buy. Amanda smiles in return. "Amanda," she replies by way of her own introduction. Her blue eyes sparkle warmly. "Are you from around here, Jacob? I don't think I've seen you before." Though, to be fair, she's only recently returned. "Well, you got me there", Jacob replies with a smirk. "I live in the city", he then explains, "but every now and then I like to get out for a stroll. Plus, I was searching for this book for a while now, and I happened to find it online. So, I decided to come here instead of making an internet order that could take days." Amanda nods to that, flashing a grin. "I've done that," she admits. She chuckles warmly. "Actually, I live in the city, too. I just stopped by to visit a couple of friends." And, apparently, browse the local book nook. "But, I used to live here." And she doubtless will again.r "You lived here?", Jacob asks, now changing the subject. "And how's it like, to live here? Kinda quiet, I suppose?" "Mm." Amanda nods, her tone dry, though still friendly. "Very quiet." Unless you happen to be an X-Man, of course. Still, she flashes a grin. "One of the reasons I relocated." She tucks all three books into her arms, now, and hugs them casually against her, almost like a school girl -- though she's well past school and not particularly conscious of the gesture. "New York is a lot busier, and that has distinct advantages for me." Not the least of which is the additional strength it gives her. As far as towns go, Salem Center isn't much of an energy conduit. Jacob hmms, "Yes, I can see a few advantages in living in the city, myself..." Like, the nameless group that is The Facility having a harder time finding him in the midst of all that crowd; even if lately that hasn't stopped some bold moves on their part to try to recapture him. "But hey, when you like some peace and quiet, a place like this..." He looks around, like he's looking towards Salem Center, not the book store. "Say, what's the price for a house here, if you don't mind my asking?" Amanda considers that for a moment. "You know," she says slowly, "I'm not really sure what the current prices are. I've always tended to rent." She frowns slightly, considering it. "I imagine, though, they're running about close to half a mil. A lot of houses in good towns within commuting distance of the city do." A beat. "Though, like I said, I've always rented, so I could be way off." Jacob hmms, rubbing his chin, "Half a mil, huh?" He whistles again at the thought of all those zeroes. "Well, as long as they're not some hell hole, right...?", he idly comments to Amanda. Amanda laughs lightly at that. "That's the reason they're so steep," she notes. "They're not hellholes." Most of them. "I expect in some of the outlying areas you could find something for half that -- as long as you're not near the private school or a country club, or the like." Her head cants. She smiles. "Are you looking to move out this way?" Jacob takes a deep breath, "Maybe. I'm not sure, yet." He shrugs. "It's tentative, for sure. If I'm getting my money's worth, then... well, maybe." Amanda looks around and straightens. She has an easy expression on her face. "Yeah," she agrees, giving a light nod. "I've been considering moving back, too. But, I do rather like my loft in the city." Technically, Scott's already had her room made up at the Mansion. But, she's not letting go of her apartment just yet. Jacob shrugs, "If it's good, keep it. Not all places in the city are bad, right?" He still adds, "Besides, what keeps you from having two places at once?" He chuckles. "Well, aside from the obvious housing taxes?" Amanda chuckles. "I work as a flight attendant," she admits and starts ticking off on her fingers. "A) Rent in the city is high enough there's not much left over for a second place and, b) if I could afford it, I'd get a place in Europe. London, Paris, Berlin. Some place like that." But, of course, the Mansion's pretty light on room and board fees. So, it works. Jacob hmms, "Those places... I've never been there. Maybe I'll go there, some day." He laughs some, "Yeah, that's me. Jacob, the world explorer." Well, everything he sees is something rather new, being away from the world for so long. Amanda flashes another bright grin at that. "Why not?" she encourages. "I have spent more of my life than I can think on the road -- travelling place to place. I've been all over Europe and even made the occasional excursion in to Asia. It doesn't have to be expensive, if you're willing to get creative and live among the people, rather than in a hotel all the time. Hostels, exchanges... there are tons of options, if you hunt for them." Jacob hms, "Again, maybe some day." He says, as he starts to head to the counter, "Lots of things to do, and so little time..." He puts the two books on the table for the cashier to register, "And speaking of time, this is where I need to part ways. I still got a lot to do before the end of the day." Amanda nods to that. Even she's got a few more errands to run. "Nice meeting you, Jacob," she replies, waiting patiently behind him. "Enjoy the rest of your day." She certainly expects to. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs